


Rosemary [Aizen x Reader]

by Oboeteiruzutto



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen - Freeform, Bleach - Freeform, F/M, Reader-Insert, aizen sosuke - Freeform, aizen sousuke - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oboeteiruzutto/pseuds/Oboeteiruzutto
Summary: I decided to re upload my deviantart work here, I'm going to edit it as I go along so bare with me.The reader goes through a tragedy in the soul society and she wants revenge. AIZEN X READER





	1. Part 1

There it was again, that smell. It was minty and sweet, yet slightly bitter, just like the memories it brought back with it.

"Rosemary," Aizen whispered. It was a strange scent for a woman to wear. The other women tended to go for floral or sickly sweet smells. He thought about [name]. She was rather strange, that's what he had liked about her.

Once again the scent filled his nostrils, he didn't understand how it could reach him in his underground cell. It was comforting to him. He felt like she was there with him.

He thought back to a time that he had gone to visit her, as he usually did, in her quarters. She had stood facing the wall, her arms hanging down by her sides, not once looking at him.

"Aizen," she had said, her voice unwavering.

"Yes?" he replied.

"What do you feel for me?" She asked, her tone as cold as usual. He could tell she was nervous though, by the slight curling of her fingers as she asked the question.

He took his glasses off, something that she would usually do for him, and looked at the back of her form.

"Do you have to ask?" he replied.

"That doesn't answer my question, Aizen"

He stood up slowly, taking his time to walk towards her. He stood only a few inches behind her "Can I show you how I feel?" he whispered softly in her ear, his fingers softly grasping her haori and sliding it off her shoulders, letting it pool on the floor below him.


	2. Part 2 [Back in time]

Aizen wondered around district 90 of the Rokungai, he was looking for a certain someone. He had often seen a girl with (e/c) eyes and (h/c) Hair running around. She was young, around his age, and he had taken a keen interest in her. He carried on walking, hoping to spot her until he tripped over something sticking out of a large rosemary Bush.  
He looked behind him and saw two small feet disappearing in to the bush, he stood up and brushed himself off and went to investigate. he walked up to the bush and crouched down to have a look at the person who the feet belonged to. Before long a pair of (s/c) hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into the bush.  
"Are you trying to get me caught?" A small voice said over the clucking of a chicken. Aizen rubbed his eyes, it was dark in the bush, once his eyes regained focus he recognized the little girl's face, it was the girl he had been looking for. She was sat down under the bush clutching on to a chicken.   
"What are you doing under here?" He asked her, curious.  
"Hiding" She whispered.  
"Why?"  
"I stole a chicken, I haven't eaten in days. And now there are some men looking for me"  
"There's no one out there"  
"Really?" Her eyes lit up, she stood up swiftly, picked up the chicken and grabbed Aizen's hand, pulling him up too. She dashed out of the bush, dragging him with her as they ran towards a row of tatty houses, she got to the smallest one and burst through the door, pulling him in with her.

He looked around the dark and dingy room. "Who's your friend?" He heard an older woman ask, he jumped as he thought they were the only people in there. He looked over to where the voice had come from, there was an older woman standing there with a young boy, he looked slightly younger than him and the girl.  
"umm," the girl mumbled "I don't actually know, we just met" The girl offered the older lady a goofy smile. The lady let out a long sigh, but smiled nonetheless.  
"I-I'm Aizen Sosuke" Aizen stuttered.  
"Nice to meet you Aizen," The older woman smiled and stepped closer to him, the little boy following "I'm Maori Sakuraba, this is my adopted son Saimei Yamato, and the girl you just ran in with is my adopted daughter (F/n, L/n)"  
Aizen bowed before the woman, he had finally learned [name's] name, It was beautiful, just like her.

[Name] faced Aizen and grinned, he smiled back, a slight tinge of red appearing on his cheeks.  
"Are you staying for dinner? Do you get hungry?"  
"Yes, I do, but I don't want to get in the way"  
[Names] mother looked at Aizen "Don't be silly, we have a whole chicken!" She hesitated for a moment, "Do you have parents?"  
"No"  
"Where do you live?"  
"I usually sleep under a tree or something"  
Maori's face dropped slightly "Well, from now one you're welcome to stay with us. [Name] go and sort out that chicken"  
"Ok, mom. Saimei, come with me, you can come too Aizen" [Name] walked to the back of the house, carrying the chicken by its neck, Aizen watched in Awe, he had never seen a girl act so cool and collected, he watched her as she knelt down and held the chickens body with one hand and swiftly snapped its neck with the other.

Aizen swallowed thickly "Do you like doing that" He asked [name]  
"No," [name] replied "But someone has to if we want to eat" she went back in to the room that Maori was in and came out with a bowl of hot water, she placed the chickens carcass in to the bowl and started to pull out the feathers until what was left was a bald pink chicken.  
"Tomorrow," [Name] said to Aizen without looking up at him, "I'll take you with me to get some food"  
"Ok" Aizen replied, before following her back in to help cook.


	3. Part 3

A few months had passed, Aizen woke up to a finger poking him in the cheek, he opened his eyes, still groggy, and was greeted with a pair of [e/c] staring back at him.  
"Wake up sleepy head, I want to head out early so that the shop keepers are still tired" [Name] Grinned at him, and he couldn't help but smile back.  
"Uh, sure" Aizen said as he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It was the best nights sleep he had in ages, it wasn't luxury, but it was better than sleeping out in the streets. He watched [name] walk over to her little brother who was still sleeping and kiss him on the forehead, he could tell how much she loved him. Aizen himself had really begun to love this family, he often found himself acting like a protective big brother to Saimei, and he could tell that Saimei loved him too. His love for [Name] was a different sort however. He wanted nothing more than to look at her beautiful face. He loved it when she grabbed his hand and took off running. Sometimes, he would purposely run slowly so that she would do that.

An hour had passed and Aizen was in a familiar situation, being dragged by the hand by [name] (and loving it) who was holding a few loaves of bread and some tea leaves. They were running towards the rosemary bush to hide from their pursuers. They finally reached the bush and [name] jumped in, pulling Aizen in with her, they both sat in the bush panting. Aizen now associated the smell of Rosemary with [name], he would sometimes find himself rubbing the leaves between his fingers and inhaling, loving the feeling that it gave him, he already knew that he would be willing to do anything for her. It was strange, aside from Saimei, Maori and [Name], he harbored no feelings towards anyone. When he saw dead bodies on the street, or saw someone getting beaten up, he couldn't care less.

Once half an hour or so had passed and they didn't hear any foot steps near by, they ran out of the bush. [Name] leading the way. They reached the house, Aizen stepped forward to enter but instead he bumped in to the back of [Name] who was listening intently with her ear pressed to the door.  
"What's wrong?" He asked her curiously.  
She placed her finger over her mouth in a gesture to be quiet, he complied and strained to hear what she was listening to. He could hear an alarmed voice, which slowly died out as he listened.  
"That's my mom's voice" [name] said wide eyed, before pushing the door open. Aizen followed after her. What he saw in front of him chilled him to the bone.  
"MOM!" [Name] shouted, letting the food fall to the floor, her face was panic stricken. Her mom was slumped against the wall, blood pouring from her head, Aizen could hear her breathing, it was shallow. [Name] looked over to the right and Aizen followed her gaze. On the floor, crumpled in a heap, was her little brother, Saimei. "SAIMEI" [Name] screamed running towards her little brother, she knelt down beside him and placed a hand underneath his head and lifting it up, listening for any signs of life.  
"[Name], Aizen" A small voice whimpered, it was her Mom. Aizen knelt down beside [name's] Mom, [Name] didn't seem to hear her, she was shaking violently. "It's too late for us Aizen" Maori told Aizen, her voice barely above a whisper. "You two need to get out of here, the soul reapers came here..." Her voice begain to trail off. "[Name]" Aizen shouted "Maori is alive, come quick" [Name] turned around, tears streaming down her face, she softly placed her brother back down on the floor and came to kneel by her mother.

"Mom," she whispered "Why?" she gripped on to her mothers hand.  
Maori started to speak "Go, the soul reapers... The soul king, please be careful. I... I" Her voice trailed off. Maori's head lolled backwards and she was completely still, she had passed on.  
"Mom... Mom" [Name] called out desperately "Mom, please don't go" she reached a hand out to touch her mothers face, it was shaking, Aizen took it in his own hand.  
"Come on, we need to get out of here" He said  
"No, I-I can't"  
"We need to leave now!" he pulled [name] up by the hand and dragged her out the house, he picked up the bread and tea leaves and led her away from the house, they were going to have to find some shelter.


	4. Part 4

Years had passed since that terrible day, and although [Name] had never been quite the same, things had calmed down.  
[Name] and Aizen had gotten in to the Habit of sitting in the Rosemary bush, even when they weren't hiding, it had become something of a comfort for them both, the familiar smell, and the view. They were sat in the bush, they both had cups with tea in them that they had brought from the abandoned room they were now living in.  
"I love green tea in the hot weather" [Name] said as she stretched her legs, so that her feet were poking out of the bush.  
"Me too" Aizen replied, not looking directly at her. There was an awkward silence for a few moments until [Name] decided to speak up.  
"I want to become a soul reaper"  
Aizen almost spat out his tea "What? Why? I thought you hated soul reapers"  
"That's exactly why, Aizen. What better way to take down an enemy than from the inside?"  
Aizen sighed. [Name] spoke up again.  
"And, I mean, we've both got a lot of spiritual power"  
"I know but, what could we even do? there's so many of them"  
"I've been asking around the rokungai. Do you remember what my Mom said?"  
"Yes, something about the shinigami and the soul king"  
"Well, apparently she used to be in something called squad 0, serving directly under the soul king, but she didn't agree with how things were done so she left the seretei, and that's probably why she was killed, for abandoning her position"  
Aizen didn't know what to say, he knew there was no convincing [name] not to go, she was stubborn.  
She carried on trying to convince him "apparently, there's something called the kings key, which could take us to the palace. I'm not quite sure how we get our hands on it yet, but we have to try"  
Aizen sighed, knowing [Name] by this time tomorrow, they would be enrolled in to the soul society.  
"Fine, I'll do whatever you want"  
[Name] turned towards Aizen and grinned, he looked down at her, it was the first time he had seen her with such a big smile in a long time, she looked beautiful.  
"You know, Aizen, I'm sure I can steal some alcohol from around here. You wait here"  
"Wai-" He reached out to grab her arm, but she was already gone.

After 15 minutes of waiting, thinking that she might have been caught, she finally came running back, she fell down just before she reached the bush and slid towards him on her face, he reached out and pulled her in. She rolled over and groaned, her face was covered in sand. Aizen chuckled.  
"Success" She said, a small smile on her face, and showed him the big bottle of spirit she had managed to steal. She sat up and unscrewed the lid "To revenge" she toasted before bringing the bottle to her lips and drinking. She passed the bottle to Aizen who started to drink. Aizen hadn't seen [Name] this happy for a long time, and he would do anything to keep the smile on her face.

A few hours had passed and it was growing dark, the only lights were the lamps from peoples houses. Both Aizen and [Name] were drunk, they were still sitting under the bush, [Name] was resting her head on Aizens chest and he was running his fingers through her hair.  
"Tomorrow, we enroll"  
Aizen sighed "We should head back" His voice was slightly slurred.  
"mm, yeah" she groaned in agreement, lifting her head and placing her hands down to try and get up, she stood up and held a hand out to Aizen, he waved it away and stood up on his own. They walked back to the room they had been sharing for the past few years, it was dark and quite cold. Aizen lay down on his mat, and to his surprise, he felt [name] lay down next to him. She placed her head on his chest again "It's cold in here tonight" she moaned, letting her hand wonder inside Aizen's top, the feel of her fingers ghosting against his bare stomach his sent shivers up his spine.  
"Yeah" He replied, not knowing what to do.  
"Thank you Aizen," She took her hand out of his top and let her fingers trail across his lips "For staying with me all this time" she lifted her head off his chest and turned on to her front, using her elbows to prop her up.  
Aizen could feel her breath fanning his face, he didn't reply. Instead, he placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her a little closer, he lifted his head up so that their noses were touching.  
"Don't thank me" He whispered  
He could hear her breath growing shaky, just as his own was. Was he really going to do this? He decided he was, he tilted his head to the side slightly and closed the distance between them both. He knew he had made the right decision when he felt her soft cool lips kissing him back. Nothing felt better than this, every time her lip softly sucked on his he couldn't help pulling slightly on her hair. She climbed on top of him, not breaking the kiss, and straddled him. He could feel himself rising, he had wanted this for so long. He slid his tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she complied, a small groan leaving her lips. He removed his hand from the back of her head and instead placed it on her right breast, she groaned against his lips and he could feel himself growing unbearably hard.  
It was going great, until suddenly she stopped kissing him. She started making a funny noise. She sat up and placed her hand over her mouth and her eyes widened slightly, she jumped up at the speed of light and ran outside.  
He sat up, wondering what was going on, until he heard what was no doubt [name] vomiting her guts up. He lay back down waiting for her to finish.  
Finally he saw a clumsy figure, walking back in to the room, she practically dropped on to her own mat, and within seconds, he could hear her snoring.


	5. Part 5

The next morning Aizen woke up to the sound of [Name] moving around, he wasn't sure what to say to her so he pretended to carry on sleeping.  
"Aizen" He felt a nudge "Aizen, wake up" [name] said softly. His stomach jumped, this was going to be awkward. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes, not wanting to look at her.  
"Are you Ok? Are you hungover?" She asked him.  
"No, I'm fine" He replied.  
"About last night" [Name] mumbled.  
"I'm sorry I kissed you" Aizen blurted out, thinking she was going to pin it down as a drunken mistake.  
"Oh," She hesitated "Why are you sorry?"  
"I was drunk, I shouldn't have done that"  
[Name] tried to, and successfully, hid her disappointment, her usual stony face appearing once again "Yeah" She replied, not knowing what else she could say. She was planning on confessing to him before they tried to join the Shinigami academy, what she did yesterday wasn't a mistake, however drunk she may have been.  
Aizen stood up and patted himself down. "I'll get dressed"

~~~~ Time skip ~~~~ 

~~~~Both [Name] and Aizen had been extremely successful in becoming shinigami. Aizen had managed to become the lieutenant of Shinji Hirako. [Name] had become the third seat in the stealth corps for Yoruichi Shihoin. This closeness to Yoruichi had led [Name] into meeting Urahara Kisuke. Unknown to Aizen, once [Name] realised the information she could get from Kisuke, she decided to try and spark up a relationship with him. [Name] has been gathering information from Urahara Kisuke, she has managed to get close to him and they are sleeping with each other, Aizen doesn't know about this~~~~

 

[Name] went to visit Aizen in his quarters as she did every night, when they had started the academy they acted like they didn't know each other, and even now, just how close they were had remained a secret. She looked around to make sure no one was there before knocking on his door. "Aizen, it's me" She whispered, her face pressed against the door so he could hear. The door opened and she stepped in, closing it behind her. Since starting the academy they had both realized just how much they disliked everyone, they were both so different around each other. Aizen had put on an overly kind act, gaining everyone's trust, apart from his own captain's, who was still suspicious of him, but behind closed doors he expressed his dislike for those around him. [Name] hadn't put on much of an act, acting coldly towards the other shinigami, apart from Urahara, who she had kept as close as possible.  
"Sit down, [name]" Aizen said, carrying out a pot of tea tea.  
"No thanks" She replied, still standing. She leaned against the wall and folded her arms. Aizen sat down and placed the pot down.  
"I've been speaking to Urahara, and I've got some information on the kings key and a load of other stuff"  
"Tell me" Aizen spoke softly.  
"He's been working on something called the hougyoku, he thinks it will break the boundaries between shinigamis and hollows, but I think it's much more than that"  
"What makes you think that?"  
"He showed it to me today, I can get you in to that research facility and show you. When I went to see it I felt something strange. It felt like it had a will of its own.I think we could use it"  
"What about the kings key?"  
"No one knows where it is, but one can be forged. It requires," [Name] hesitated for a moment, "A large sacrifice"  
"Ok," Aizen thought to himself for a minute. He wondered how she was getting all this information "Why did he tell you all of this?" He questioned here, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.  
[Name] expression didn't change one bit "He's in love with me"  
"But why does he trust you?"  
"I'm sleeping with him, he thinks I love him too" She replied without a hint of emotion.  
Aizen's hands balled in to fists and then opened as he tried not to show his anger, but he couldn't hold it back. His breathing became heavy a dark look flashed across his face, He would make Urahara pay.

[Name] watched Aizen curiously as his expression darkened, she had never seen him full of so much rage. Aizen stood up, knocking the table over in the process and walked towards [Name]. He slammed her against the wall, his hands holding her shoulders in place.  
"Aizen" She said, her facial expression blank "What do you think you're doing?"  
He was going to show her that it was him she should be with.  
Although her expression was blank, he could hear her breathing, it was faster and harsher than usual, he searched her eyes, although he didn't know what he was looking for.  
He pushed himself closer to her, his groin pressed hard against hers,he slipped her kosode and shitagi off her shoulders, leaving her top half bare. He took his own off too. Then he started on her Hakama and underwear, letting them fall to the floor leaving her completely bare.  
[Name] almost felt vulnerable, as the stronger of the two it was a strange feeling, but here he was towering over her, looking straight at her naked form.

Aizen closed in and pressed his lips against hers, although it wasn't a soft and loving kiss, she could feel his anger in the kiss as he forced his tongue in her mouth, his hands reaching to the back of her thighs and lifting her so her legs were wrapped around him, he leaned in more so the wall took her weight, she could feel how hard he was through his trousers, he thrust his hips towards her, even the friction from that was enough to make her groan in pleasure. He removed one of his hands from under her thigh and used it to undo his Hakama, they fell below him. He lifted her up a bit more, he wasn't going to make sweet love to her, he was going to fuck her brains out, he was so angry.  
He rammed his cock in to her with no warning, which earned a sharp intake of breath from her, he pulled back and did it again, even harder, this time she groaned his name, something that he had wanted to hear for a long time. He left one hand under her thigh, and the other came up to squeeze her breast roughly as he pounded in to her, her moans growing louder each time. He didn't care if anyone could hear, in fact he wished that Urahara would hear him pleasing her. [Name's] fingers wrapped around his neck and squeezed hard, her nails dug in, earning a hiss from him as he fucked her even harder, she felt the pain of her back slamming against the wall, but it was nothing in comparison to the pleasure Aizen was giving to her. Aizen's tongue explored her neck before he clamped his teeth down on her collar bone, her nails dug deeper in to the back of his neck when he did that. He sped up even more and felt her starting to clamp around him. "Ai...zen" She groaned as she clamped down on him, her head swung back, revealing her neck to him. "Say it again" He growled before biting down hard enough on her neck to draw blood.  
"Aizen" She nearly screamed. The way she was squeezing his length as she came was enough to push Aizen over the edge. His head dropped to the crook of her neck as his thrusts grew fast and sloppy. "Fuck.. [Name] He groaned. He moved both hands to her backside and squeezed hard when he came inside her. He groaned as his seed spilled in to her. He gradually slowed down, his cock starting to feel too sensitive to carry on any longer, he let her place her feet on the floor before letting go of her.


	6. Part 6

[Name] Had left straight after what had happened. Aizen hadn't spoken a word, he simply placed her back down on the floor and walked off to his room. She wondered what was wrong with him, she thought about whether he was jealous but dismissed the thought. Maybe he didn't feel the same way about her as she did about him. After all, last time anything happened he had basically told her it was a drunken mistake.

[Name] felt angry and used and Hadn't gone to see him the next day, she didn't see him for a whole week.

One night, while she was in bed when, she had a visit from a familiar face. She lay down, facing the wall as a woman appeared before her.

"What do you want?" [Name] asked?

"I want you to use me. Why do you bother using that piece of metal you call a zanpaktou?"

In front of her was a woman, she was crouched on the floor and smiling menacingly. The woman was a clone of herself apart from her eyes and teeth, the woman had completely black eyes and sharp, metallic teeth.

"How can I use you? And why would I?"

"Because, I'm a lot more powerful than that Zanpaktou"

"Who are you?"

"I'm you"

"What?"

"I'm all the spiritual pressure that you've been sealing away"

"Spiritual pressure...?"

"So you're not aware that you're doing it?" The woman laughed "Let me show you" The woman stood up and walked towards [Name] who was still lying in bed, she flattened out her palm and pointed her fingers towards [name's] Stomach before her hand shot forwards and pierced [Name].

[Name's] mouth opened but no noise came out, it wasn't painful, and as soon as the woman retracted her hand the wound was gone. [Name] watched as the woman started to dissolve. Suddenly [name] felt a surge off power, the bed she was lying on broke and she fell to the floor on her hands and knees.

"What the fuck did you just do to me" [name] said, panting.

"I just released your potential power" She heard a voice inside of her head. "Now, use [i]me[/i] as your zanpaktou"

[Name's] hands and knees buckled below her and she fell to the floor, before everything went black.

The next morning [Name] woke up, she looked to her right and saw Aizen sitting there, his face resting on his knuckles as he slept. Her heart fluttered slightly, he looked so handsome, the way his hair fell over his face. [Name] reached out and pushed a particularly long strand of hair out of his face.

"Aizen?" She whispered, her head felt cloudy and everything looked brighter and more defined than usual.

Aizen slowly opened his eyes and looked towards [Name], his eyebrows furrowed in confusion "[Name], What's happened to your eyes?" He asked her.

"Huh?" She slowly stood up and walked towards the mirror, she was shocked to see that her eyes had turned partially black, almost as if someone had put droplets of ink in them.

"What happened to you?" Aizen sounded worried "There was giant explosion of spiritual pressure here last night, all the Shinigami came here expecting an attack but it was just you lying on the floor, passed out"

"If I'm quite honest Aizen, I don't know what happened"

"Hm" He stood up and walked towards [name], lowering his voice to a whisper "I created a hougyoku"

"What? How?"

"That doesn't matter, but I've been feeding it souls and tonight, I'm going to try it out"

"How?"

"I'm going to ask it to do something for me, more precisely, turn the captains in to a sort of hollow, shinigami hybrid"

[Name] was shocked "But what if you get caught?"

"If we're really going to do this, we need to take risks, but, I have a plan"

"What is it?"

"If we ask for a delivery from the research department, I'm sure that Urahara will send Hiyori. Then we'll somehow let the captains know that there's something bad going on, I'm sure that Urahara will go to help Hyori, which means we can frame him"

"Do you really think it will work"

"I'm pretty sure, and we can use my Zanpaktou to make people think that we weren't there"

"Ok, Meet me here later" [Name] whispered.


	7. Part 7

That night, everything had gone according to plan. Which also meant 5 captain positions had opened up. [Name] almost felt guilty as she watched Urahara get sentenced, her own captain, Yoruichi, had come in at the last minutes and rescued them from an untimely death.

~~ Time skip ~~ Aizen is now captain of the 5th division, and [Name] is the captain of the 9th division.

Aizen and [Name] were walking around the Seretei. Aizen's annoyingly keen Lieutenant, Hinamori, was following them around. [Name] could tell that Hinamori didn't like her. [Name] felt like Hinamori hated the idea of her and Aizen's close friendship. [Name's] Lieutenant was following them also, Her name was Kiyomi, and she was beautiful, just like her name. She had dark flawless skin with Dark grey eyes and short cropped hair, she wore a short black kimono with her lieutenants badge, and she was one of the strongest that had graduated the academy in her group. [Name] was very keen on Kiyomi, she wasn't an emotional woman, she was calm and collected and there was a hint of something dark within her, in fact, [Name] had hoped that when her and Aizen did leave the soul society, Kiyomi would join them.

Hinamori was chatting away, Kiyomi gave [Name] a knowing look and [name] nodded back at her.

"Hinamori, will you join me?" Kiyomi asked.

"What for?"

"Lunch"

"But I'm talking to Captain Aizen"

Aizen butted in "It's OK Momo-kun, I have some business to attend to now anyway. Please, enjoy your food" He gave Hinamori a sickly sweet smile as she bowed and went off with Kiyomi.

"I hate that stupid smile" [Name] scoffed "And those glasses"

Aizen chuckled in response, every night he would go to [Name's] quarters and she would kneel down in front of him, remove his glasses and sweep his hair back off his face. After that night so many years ago, when Aizen had taken her in his room, they had remained only friends, both of them not knowing what the other wanted.

"I have to go to a meeting" [Name] said "Come and see me later" She almost looked nervous, as she turned around and walked away.

"OK"

~ A few hours later ~

That night, he went to visit her, as he usually did, in her quarters. She was stood facing the wall, her arms hanging down by her sides, not once looking at him. He sat down.

"Aizen," she said, her voice unwavering.

"Yes?" he replied.

"What do you feel for me?" She asked, her tone as cold as usual. He could tell she was nervous though, by the slight curling of her fingers as she asked the question.

He took his glasses off, something that she would usually do for him, and looked at the back of her form.

"Do you have to ask?" he replied.

"That doesn't answer my question, Aizen"

He stood up slowly, taking his time to walk towards her. He stood only a few inches behind her "Can I show you how I feel?" he whispered softly in her ear, his fingers softly grasping her haori and sliding it off her shoulders, letting it pool on the floor below him.

His lips made contact with soft skin on her back, leaving soft kisses up her spine until he reached the back of her neck. he placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly turned her around to face him. She looked up at him, her teeth hanging over her bottom lip as she bit it nervously.

He slipped off his own Haori and top, her fingers reached out to trace down his finely chiseled chest. He smiled softly, before stepping closer to her so that their bare skin was touching, he could feel her nipples pressing against his chest.

He slowly leaned down his head, one hand wrapping around her waist, and the other reaching up to run through her hair. This time, when their lips made contact, it was a soft and loving kiss, years had past and he was no longer angry.

[Name] placed both of her hands on his back, ghosting her fingers against his toned back. Aizen groaned softly.

After a while, [name] opened her mouth, allowing Aizen to slip his tongue in as the kiss intensified, they were both pressing their bodies against each other as if they were worried one of them would get lost.

[Aizen] picked up [Name], her legs wrapped around his waist, without breaking the kiss and carried her over to the bed, he lay her down and separated his mouth from her own. He stood over her, undoing his Hakama and letting them fall and then going to work on hers until they were both completely naked.

He knelt down on the bed, towering over her, and slowly lowered his head, planting soft kisses on the corner of her lips before letting his tongue trail down her neck. He stopped at a particularly sensitive spot and sucked softly. [Name] let out a soft moan. He let his tongue trail towards her breasts. He took one of the hardened nubs in mouth, and let his tongue run over it before encasing it and sucking it hungrily. He earned a gasp from [Name] who's hands intertwined in Aizen's hair.

He went to work on the other breast before abandoning them both and trailing his tongue down her stomach towards her wet core, he went down further and pried her legs open, he kissed the inside of her thighs, and worked his way back up again, flicking his tongue on her clit suddenly. She gasped and the grip she had on his hair tightened.

He continued, his tongue earning groans of pleasure from [Name]. He decided it wasn't enough and pushed a finger inside her, starting off slowly he inserted another finger and started to thrust them in and out of her. She started to writhe in pleasure, he stopped using his mouth and lips her and instead worked her with his fingers alone. He lay on top of her, his fingers still working, pumping in and out of her unrelentingly. He laid his head in the crook of her neck so his ear was by her lips, he couldn't get enough of the noises she was making, the way she whimpered his name, the way her breath hitched, his cock was painfully hard. He groaned when he felt her clamp down on his fingers and pushed them in further before retracting them and bringing them to his lips to taste her again.

"You taste so good" He groaned, watching her chest rise and fall.

[Name] was breathless, a warm feeling was left deep down inside her after she came, her hand was still in Aizens hair so she used it to bring his lips to hers and kiss him, she could taste herself on him but it turned her on further.  
Aizen positioned himself between [Name's] legs, using his hands to box her in and prop himself up he slowly pushed himself in to her wetness.

"ah [Name]," He groaned "You feel so good" He said. He waited a moment for her to adjust to his size before pulling himself back and thrusting in to her.

[Name] gasped, The pleasure was over whelming, with each thrust she could feel herself tipping over the edge, Aizen had started of with slow drawn out thrusts, but she could tell he was losing control, His thrusts were growing harder and faster each time.  
The bed was creaking underneath them. [Names] legs started to shake, the power of Aizen's thrusts, and the feel of his chest rubbing against her nipples every time he did it was too much, her hands found his back and her nails dug in, drawing blood.

She felt herself uncoil, she tried to say his name as she came but nothing came out, she couldn't make a noise, the pleasure was too intense, she knew Aizen could feel her tighten around him because a deep breathy Groan of her name left his lips, he continued thrusting, riding out her orgasm, before she felt him release in to her, he let out a long labored breath in her ear. 

He slid out of her and slowly lowered himself down next to her, pulling her on to his chest. His hand stroking up and down her back as she lay there.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked her, a small smile on his face.

"No, You'll have to tell me again" She said, smiling against his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day [Name] awoke in Aizens arms. It was the first night they had spent together since coming to the soul society. She rubbed her eyes and tapped his shoulder.  
He groaned as his eyes slowly opened. "I better get back to my quarters" [Name] whispered.  
"No" Aizen groaned  
[Name] chuckled "I do, I have a mission today"  
"I'll come with you"  
"You haven't been stationed"  
"Fine, but be careful" Aizen sighed.  
[Name] went to sit up, but a pair of strong arms pulled her back down. "What are you doing?" She asked  
"This" Aizens hand settled on the back of her head and pulled her face towards his, pressing his lips against hers, he let the other hand roam up and down her body.  
"Ai...zen...stop" [Name] said between kisses  
Aizen didn't answer, he simply replied with a quiet groan that sent shivers down [Names] spine. His hands carried on roaming and landed on her bare backside, he gave it a squeeze and then pushed her on to her back, climbing on top of her without breaking the kiss.  
[Name] couldn't help herself, she moved her hand down between them and felt Aizen's already hard cock, she grasped it and stroked it slowly.  
He groaned and his own hand ventured down to [Name's] core.  
She took his hand and moved it away before motioning him to let her on top.  
"It's my turn to pleasure you" She mumbled. Aizen's eyes clouded over with lust as [Name's] hand started to work him with her hand, she let her mouth explore his neck and venture down his chest and stomach. She watched as one of his hands gripped the sheet below him, his grip getting tighter, the closer her mouth got to his member.  
Finally she reached it, she flickered her tongue up and down his length before taking him in to her mouth, using her hands for the parts her mouth couldn't reach.  
Aizen's other hand intertwined with her hair as his hips started to thrust upwards, she loved listening to the noises he was making, grunting in pleasure and saying her name through gritted teeth. After a few minutes of pleasuring him, she felt his body stiffen and his member pulse "Fuck... [Name]", the hot liquid shot in to her mouth, she carried on for a few seconds before pulling away. She sat up and smiled at him, and then stood up off the bed. She put her clothes on, all the while Aizen was watching. When she was finally dressed she walked over to the bed and planted a kiss on Aizens lips. "I'll see you later" she said softly before turning around and leaving.

~~An hour later~~

(Name) had considered using her real Zanpaktou, After that night, when the woman who looked like herself had visited, she had a surge of power, her spiritual pressure was so high that the others couldn't feel it. She had gone out that same day and sealed all of the excess spiritual pressure underground in the form of a black zanpaktou, she knew that it followed her everywhere she went. Others had sometimes commented on the feeling of a dark presence.  
She decided against it, if anything happened, that zanpaktou would be her trump card. So instead, she took her normal zanpaktou.  
She was waiting around for her Lieutenant, Kiyomi. They had been stationed in the real world today because there had been a load of powerful hollow, powerful enough to kill a vice captain and 35 soul reapers, and that was only one of them. Kiyomi had been begging to see [Names] bankai, so [name] had decided she would use it on the hollow when they went on their mission. Finally Kiyomi showed up.  
"Good morning [Name] Taichou" Kiyomi said, bowing her head.  
"Good morning Kiyomi, Shall we get going?"  
"Of course"  
They set off and within half an hour they were in the real world, surrounded by these powerful hollows.  
[Name] looked over at Kiyomi, she could see the fear in her eyes. She had taken a few wounds and it had shaken her up.  
"Don't worry," [Name] said calmly "I won't let you die" A small smile appeared on [Name's] face "Keep a close eye now"  
Kiyomi looked over at [Name].  
[Name] gripped her sword with her left hand, her two middle fingers not touching the hilt, she pulled it out and held it next to her face, the blade pointing out in front of her, almost like a dart.  
"Bankai" She said calmly "Good and evil"  
There was a loud explosion, followed by a mass of black mist. Out of the mist appeared a giant samurai in black armour, everything was completely black, apart from its eyes, which glowed an eerie yellow colour.  
"Seek and destroy"  
The Samurai stood up straight, the sound of metal could be heard, it was gigantic. The samurai didn't have a sword, instead it used it's hands to grab the hollows, shoving them in between its teeth and biting down to destroy them.  
[Name] looked over at Kiyomi, who was stood there watching in awe, Kiyomi looked over at [name] her eyes were wide.  
"It's ok" [Name] said "I can control it, it won't hurt you unless I want it to"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I can't be bothered to edit this. This is an old story I wrote, so it's crap. But I'm writing some alternative ending chapters which should hopefully be an improvement.

A few years had passed since [Name] had revealed her bankai to her lieutenant. Aizen had taken over central 36 and it was the day of Rukia Kuchiki's execution. [Name] had revealed her past to Kiyomi and asked her to join them, Kiyomi had agreed without hesitation.

The time had come, Rukia's execution had failed which resulted in Aizen removing Urahara's hougyoku from her manually. [Name], Gin, Aizen, Tousen and Kyiomi all stood by the execution stand, Yoruichi and soi fon were holding their blades to Aizen while Rangiku had hers to Gin and [Name] was stood by Kiyomi.

"It's time" [Name] said softly, placing her hand around Kiyomi's waist and pulling her close.

~~~ The 5 of them are now in Hueco Mundo ~~

[Name] lay down on the foot of the bed on her front, Aizen was sitting behind her. They had been in Hueco Mundo for a few hours, Kiyomi, Gin and Tousen had retired to their own quarters.

"So, we're half way there [Name]" Aizen said "What do you plan on doing when we get the kings key?"

"I think you know the answer to that, King Aizen" [Name] turned her head slightly to smirk at Aizen.

"Kill him?"

"Of course"

Aizen hummed, grasping one of [Name's] feet that were sticking up in the air and rubbing it. [Name] let her head fall to the bed, enjoying the massage "Mmmm, that feels so nice" she groaned. Aizen remained silent. "ahh, don't stop" As soon as she said that Aizen stopped. "Why did you stop?" She groaned, this time it was a groan of annoyance.

She felt the mattress sink slightly as Aizen climbed over her. His fingers grasped the top of her trousers and slid them down, leaving her bottom half bare, he let his hand roam across her backside, [Name] lay still, resting her head on her arms, still laying on her front as Aizen continued his ministrations.

Aizen's Hand dipped lower until he reached her wet entrance, he pushed his finger between her folds and pressed it against her most sensitive spot, making quick work of her, she became a moaning mess underneath him. With his free hand he pushed her top up slightly, revealing the soft skin on her back, he carried on working her with his finger while leaving soft kisses down her back.

He removed his hand and grabbed her by the waist, flipping her over on to her back.

"Open your legs [Name]"

She didn't comply. She was getting extremely turned on but she wanted Aizen to dominate her tonight.

"You're not going to?" He said, sliding a hand between her thighs and parting them himself "You want me to be rough with you tonight?" He asked, not expecting an answer, he could tell what she wanted by the look in her eyes.

She still had her top on, he pushed it up enough to expose her breasts to him, he leaned forward, making a path with his tongue up her stomach, over breasts and up to her ear "I want to fuck your brains out" He whispered in to her ear, [Name] responded to this with a quiet moan, he felt her shiver slightly below him. He let his hand trail back down to her centre, pushing in to fingers without bothering to warm her up.

"Ahh, Aizen" she groaned. He loved it when she called out his [Name], he pulled his hand back slightly and pushed his fingers in again repeating the motion over and over again, she was moving her hips towards him, desperate for more friction. He could tell that she was close, he pulled his fingers out which was met with a disappointed groan.

"Get on your hands and knees" He growled, getting off of her to allow her to turn around, she did as he said and he was grateful for the view of her back side. he knelt down behind her and dipped his head, placing his hands on her backside and spreading her entrance with his thumbs he pressed his tongue against her clit, she jerked slightly and let out a shaky breath as he slathered his tongue over her clit. He was so hard, he was enjoying this too much and now he needed to feel her on him. He stopped eating her and undid his trousers, freeing his erection. He placed his hands on either side of her waist and pulled her backwards on to his cock. "Ai...zen" She moaned loudly, he pulled his hips back and thrust in to her, earning another groan.

His fingers dug into her hips as he slammed into her, she collapsed forwards slightly, as result her back arched furthers, allowing him to go deeper. The bed sounded like it couldn't take much more, it was creaking and shaking as Aizen fucked [Name] with all his might, he could feel her growing wetter and wetter the faster and harder he went.

"Ah" Aizen groaned slightly "Say my name" He demanded, losing composure and the pleasure intensified.

"Aizen" She almost shouted, he felt her walls tighten around him as her body jerked beneath him.

"Fuck, [Name]" He groaned as she came all over his cock. It was too much, he couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled her back down as far as she would go on his erection and came "Ahhh, fuck" He groaned, as his seed spilled inside her. He stayed there for a minute, his member still twitching, before slowly pulling himself out.

[Name] flopped forwards on to the bed and Aizen lay down beside her, their breathing was still heavy, neither of them spoke a word.


	10. chapter 10

The next day Aizen held a meeting with the Espada. He and (Name) sat at the head of the table.

"I think that's all for today" Aizen said as he sipped his tea.

The Espada stood up and left the room, including Gin, Tousen and Kiyomi leaving Aizen and (Name) alone.

"Did you see the looks Noitra was giving me?" (Name) asked Aizen.

"I can't say that I did"

"I'm going to go out and speak to him"

"Why? What was he doing?"

"I just don't like the way he was looking at me"

"Ok, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's Ok" (Name) stood up to go and find Noitra. She sensed his spiritual pressure outside. She walked out and found him. He looked up at her, that same grim look on his face as before.

"What d'ya want, woman?" He growled.

"Woman? It's (Name)-Sama to you"

Noitra snorted "I'll be dead before you hear me calling a stupid woman 'sama'"

"That can be arranged" (Name) said quietly, she could feel the rage building up inside of her. Just who did this weakling think he was.

"You gonna' ask Aizen-sama to kill me? Bitch"

"I don't need to" (Name) could sense Aizen standing close by.

"What? You think ya' could kill me? haha" Noitra stood up, he towered over (Name), he held his scythe, pulled it back and swung at (Name).

(Name) lifted her hand and let the scythe hit the back of it. It didn't even scratch her. She watched Noitra's face, she could tell he was shocked.

"Bitch!" He shouted as he Swung at her again. This time she used shunpo to get right in front of him and grabbed his wrist, he tried to squirm out of her grip but she over powered him easily.

"That's the second time you've called me bitch" She said calm as anything. Her face directly in front of his.

Noitra watched her face, her eyes widened slightly and a smile began to appear on her lips. She looked insane. The grip she had on his wrist grew tighter and he felt an intense pressure on his chest, like he was being suffocated. Her smile and eyes grew wider. He watched her,unable to move. Her eyes seemed to be filling with some sort of black liquid.

'Is that spiritual pressure' he thought to himself. Noitra was actually scared. He could feel blood lust radiating off of her. Her eyes were now completely black. She squeezed his wrist so hard that it snapped. It hurt like hell but Nnoitra couldn't make a noise due to the immense amount of spiritual pressure (Name) was emitting.

"Are you ready to die?" (Name) asked him, her voice no longer calm. She sounded amused and crazy, bearing her teeth in the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"Are you?" She let go of the broken wrist and grabbed his other one, squeezing hard until it snapped like a twig.

Suddenly (Name) was no longer in front of him. He looked around as the spiritual pressure she had been emitting dissipated. He looked around and saw Aizen not far away holding (Name) by the waist. He had used Shunpo to grab (Name) and pull her away from Nnoitra.

Nnoitra fell to his knees, panting. What the hell was this woman?


	11. Chapter 11

"What was that about earlier?" Aizen asked (Name)

Aizen was sitting on the edge of the bed in their quarters, watching (Name) look at herself in the mirror.

"You know Aizen, when you have something, you want to use it"

"Yes..." he waited for her to expand on what she had said.

"Well, I have all of this spiritual pressure, even after I sealed most of it in that zanpakto, and I can feel it bubbling up inside of me... I need to release it somehow, it drives me crazy! So when Nnoitra started attacking me I couldn't stop myself, I just lost it, and it felt so good"

"Why don't you go and kill some of the arrancar? It's silly to use your power on our espada"

"I know I may seem like an evil bastard Aizen, but I don't like hurting people for no reason, Nnoitra gave me a reason"

"You're not evil, you just have a goal to achieve, and these things aren't always possible without any casualties"

"I know" (Name) said softly as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to Aizen. He placed his fingers under her chin and brought her face up to look at him, one of her eyes was still black. She pulled her face away and looked down at the floor.

"I don't like it when you see me looking like this" (Name) said.

"Why not?"

"Because I look like a monster"

"No you don't"Aizen said as he lifted her face once again, He smiled slightly "You look beautiful. You always look beautiful, even when you've just woken up" [Name] chuckledat that and a small smile crossed her lips.

"What do you mean, _even_ "

"Shut up" Aizen whispered as he leaned in and pressed his lips against (name's)

(Name) breathed in deeply through her nose as she felt Aizen's soft pink lips move against her own. Aside from when Aizen had grabbed (Name) by the waist, they hadn't had any sort of bodily contact today and it felt like forever.

Aizen bit her lip softly and pushed her backwards on to the bed. He climbed on top of her without breaking their lips apart.

His hand reached up and he slowly unzipped the top of her espada uniform, she sat up and let him glide it off her shoulders, leaving her top half bare.

"Take your top off" (Name) said between kisses, she was now sitting up with Aizen kneeling between her legs. Aizen pulled his own top off, (Name) traced her fingers down Aizen's chest.

"You're so sexy" She almost groaned, she loved his body.

"mm" Aizen moaned a little at her touch, he leaned down and slid his tongue over a sweet spot on (Name's) neck, earning a moan of approval, her body was tingling all over from the feeling of his wet tongue sliding all over her sensitive neck, he worked his way down, dragging his tongue down her chest and stomach until he reached the hem of her trousers.

He slowly undid the button and slid them off, taking her panties with them. He sat back up and drank in the view for a few seconds before leaning back down. He parted her legs and kissed her inner thighs. (Name) was groaning in anticipation.

"Ah~ Aizen" She groaned as he worked his way up to her wet middle. He let out a muffled groan, he loved it when she called out his name.

~Time skip~

[So it's nearly time to invade the soul society!]

"That asshole killed ulquiorra!" (Name) spat "Why didn't you just kill him aready, aizen!"

"Calm down (Name)" Aizen replied over his cup of tea.

"I liked him! He got things done, and now he's gone!"

"You liked him more than me?" Aizen said, he was quite amused by how angry (Name) was.

"Of course not, but even so, I can't stand that Ichigo kid... the only good thing he did was take away that headache, Orihime"

"Well, you can avenge ulquiorra soon enough, we'll be seeing Ichigo and the shinigami very soon"


	12. chapter 12

"It's strange, don'cha think?"

"What?"

"Aizen-Taichou and (Name)-Taichou"

"What about them?" Kiyomi asked Gin.

"The fact that they're together, ya'know, I don't think I've ever met anyone as cold hearted as Aizen-taichou, yet he's like a love sick puppy around her"

"They're together?" Kiyomi was shocked at the new information.

"Yeah, how could you not know? It's pretty obvious"

Kiyomi didn't reply straight away, it definitely was shocking, both of them were so, she couldn't explain it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've caught 'em in the act before"

"I wonder why she didn't tell me"

"Don't take it personal kid, (Name's) not the type to shout about her love life from the roof tops" Gin chuckled.

"I guess so" Kiyomi replied, she wanted to ask (Name) and get confirmation.

Kiyomi walked over to (Name's) quarters and knocked on the door.

"Come in" She heard (Name) shout, she opened the door and was relieved to find (Name) alone.

"Kiyomi," (Name) smiled "What's up?"

"Um, actually I have a question for you"

"Ok, go ahead"

"You and Aizen-taichou, just what are you to each other?"

(Name) was silent for a second, a slight smile appeared on her lips "Aizen is my boyfriend"

It was so strange hearing (Name) say that she had a boyfriend, she was expecting her to say something like 'Aizen is my lover' or 'we're more than friends' or even deny it. Strangely it made Kiyomi's affections towards (Name) grow stronger, the little smile that had covered (Name's) lips, the slight pink tinge on her cheeks and the fact she had called Aizen her boyfriend brought (Name) back down to earth. She wasn't just a killing machine out to avenge her families death, she was a person, with feelings and weaknesses.

Kiyomi smiled as she watched (Name) fidgeting in what appeared to be embarrassment.

"Are you angry that I didn't tell you?" (Name's eyebrows furrowed slightly as she tried to figure out Kiyomi's expression.

"No" Kiyomi smiled once again "I was just shocked"

"Ok, I'm glad, you know, Kiyomi, I care about you a lot."

Kiyomi's eyes widened, this was the first time she'd seen (Name) express such emotion, and she could see just why Aizen would have fallen for her.

"Thank you (Name), I care about you too, you're like my mother"

(Name) Laughed "Hey, don't take it too far, I'm not that old! I would think we're more like sisters"

Kiyomi laughed "Sure, whichever one you prefer"

The door opened behind Kiyomi, it was Aizen.

"Good morning, Kiyomi-kun"

Kiyomi bowed "Good morning, Aizen Taichou"

"Just call me Aizen, and there's no need to bow so deeply. We're no longer in the soul society, we're stood on equal ground"

"Un, thank you Aizen-tai... Aizen"


	13. chapter 13

"I don't think I can do it Gin"

"What do ya' mean?"

"I can't betray (Name)"

"Why not?"

"She's not evil"

"And what about Aizen?"

"I don't think he is"

"He's manipulating (Name)"

"This was her idea" Kiyomi sighed.

"Look how many people they've killed"

"They haven't killed any"

"So what d'ya think happened to all those people who's souls they took?"

Kiyomi fell silent for a second, she hadn't thought about that.

"Gin, you've killed people"

"For a good cause" Gin chuckled

"For Rangiku, you mean"

"where d'ya get that idea?" Gin's smiled turned to a frown.

"Gin, you're not evil, and you're not a hero either. You're simply doing something that you feel like you have to for someone you care about, which is the exact same thing [Name] is doing"

"It's not the same" Gin's usual cool demeanor had changed, he almost seemed angry, but as quickly as it had come on, it went away.

"[Name]"

"Un, Aizen?" [Name] answered as she studied her zanpakto.

"I know that Gin is going to betray me"

"Well that's pretty obvious"

"I think Kiyomi is going to betray you"

[Name] looked up from the sword on her lap "And what makes you think that?"

"I just feel like she will, she seemed guilty earlier, I can't explain"

"I don't know if I can believe that, Aizen"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, but she hasn't given me any reason to think that she would betray me"

"Just be careful around her, Ok?"

"Fine, don't worry about me" [Name] looked up at Aizen and smiled.

That evening [Name] began to think about what Aizen had said, she tried to recall a time that Kiyomi had acted suspiciously. She rolled around in the bed, it was strange, when Aizen had said it, it hadn't bothered her, but now suddenly her thoughts were racing. There was that one time, Kiyomi had given her a funny look, no, she was just being silly now.

"Ugh" [Name] groaned as grew more and more frustrated.

Aizen turned around and put an arm over her waist and softly nuzzled the back of her neck "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

"I was just thinking about what you said earlier"

"Just kill her"

"Aizen!"

"I'm just kidding"

"Maybe you're right though, we've come this far, I can't let anyone ruin it now"

"Speak to her tomorrow, don't do anything brash" Aizen said softly as he planted soft kisses on the back of [Name's] neck.

"Mmm, you're right" [Name] half moaned.

"Turn around"

[Name] turned around slowly, her lips brushed softly against Aizen's as she did, he let out a shaky breath.

"How is it possible for you to do this to me?" He asked, as a hand roamed up and down [Name's] side.

"Do what?"

"Make me feel this way, you could ask me to do anything and I wouldn't hesitate, you know"

"Well, that goes both ways, Aizen"

"I hope so" he whispered as he pressed his lips against [Name's], his hand reached around the back of her head to pull her closer "Mmm" He groaned as she parted her lips to allow his tongue to explore her mouth.

Aizen took full advantage of the fact that [Name] did not wear bed clothes, his hands slid down her body until they reached her core, he was delighted with the way her body shivered as he ran his thumb over her most sensitive spot.

She reached down and grabbed his wrist as he slipped a digit inside her, she was so wet "Ah- Aizen" She groaned as he thrust it inside her, feeling the tendons and muscles in his wrist harden every time he thrust.

He climbed on top of her and groaned as he enveloped her lips with his, swallowing her moans and softly biting on her bottom lip with lust.

He withdrew his fingers, he couldn't wait any longer, the way her back arched and he felt her body on his drove him crazy.

He positioned himself at her entrance and with one hard thrust pushed himself inside, he almost came straight away, he let out a hard sharp breath as a string of incomprehensible profanities left his lips. His fingers dug hard into her waist as he pulled himself back and thrust straight back in, he couldn't control himself, [Name] was breathing hard, her nails dug in to his back, deeper with each thrust, but the pain only added to the pleasure he was feeling.

"[Name]-ahhh" He groaned loudly as he felt himself getting closer to the edge "Come for me [Name]" He groaned as he tried desperately to hold himself back. As soon as he felt her walls tighten around his erection he let himself go, a long shaky breath was heard before he slowed down his pace to a stop.

[Name's] hands fell from his back as she inhaled deeply, sweat dripping from her brow and causing her body to glisten.

Aizen lowered himself down next to her slowly.

[Name] turned on her side to face Aizen and smiled, one of her hands reached up to cup his face.

"I want you to implant the Hougyoku in yourself, Aizen"

Aizen's eyes widened slightly, that wasn't the plan.


	14. chpater 14

[Name] got her way, as she always did, and the Hougyoku was implanted in Aizen.

"You need it more than me" [Name] said softly, as she pulled Aizen's shirt closed.

Aizen breathed out through his nose, it was true, [Name] had a lot more spiritual pressure than him, and that was with most of it sealed away. But he would give his life in an instant for [Name].

It was time, time for them to go to Karakura town.

~Time skip~

[Name] watched on as Urahara. Yoruichi and Isshin attacked Aizen, he had evolved again, his spiritual pressure was almost at the same level as hers now.

It was strange that they were focusing on Aizen, she hadn't yet released her spiritual pressure though, so they probably thought she wasn't as much of a threat.

[Name] jumped backwards as a sword slashed at her stomach, missing her by quite a bit. She looked up and saw a young woman.

"GET BACK" She heard someone shout in the background, [Name] was amused, she would let this shinigami run. She didn't kill for sport. But the woman didn't run, instead she charged at [Name] once again.

"LUFIN" The voice shouted again, panicked.

[Name] sidestepped Lufin's attack and grasped her by the wrist, pulling her back and letting her sword pierce the Shinigami's back, she felt as the sword scraped against the bone and pierced the other side, popping out of her stomach.

The Shinigami let out a blood curdling scream, grasping the blade that was now protruding out of her stomach before [Name] pulled it back out in one smooth move. [Name] watched as the young woman fell to her knees, her body slowly breaking apart as her soul was destroyed.

"LUFIN!" This time the voice was much closer, [Name] looked towards the direction of the voice, a male Shinigami was running towards her, he held his sword over his head, clasped in two hands and screamed.

[Name] sighed to herself, not another one.

She raised her sword, ready to strike the man as he got within range. But as she brought the sword down, something stopped her. The metallic clash of swords could be heard, [Name] looked down, her eyes widened as she realized what had happened.

"I can't let you do this [Name]!" Kiyomi shouted, she held the base of her sword with one hand, and the dull edge of the sword with the other. She was straining, trying to push [Name's] sword back.

"What are you doing?" [Name] asked, her voice was shaking slightly, She lifted her sword. Kiyomi let out a shaky breath when the weight was lifted.

[Name] stood and stared at Kiyomi, her gaze never once leaving Kiyomi's eyes.

She hoped this was just a moment of madness, or a moment of guilt.

"I can't let you do this"

"Kill this man?"

"Any of it" Kiyomi's eyes narrowed..

"So Aizen was right" [Name] said quietly. This hurt, this hurt almost as much as the day she had watched the light leave her mothers eyes. She loved Kiyomi like family.

"I don't want to kill you Kiyomi..." [Name] almost whispered.

"Then stop this" Kiyomi said as a determined look crossed her face

"I can't" [Name] said.

"Then one of us has to die"

A sudden feeling of rage overwhelmed [Name], The shinigami that Kiyomi had protected was still stood behind her, like a coward.

"Bankai" [Name] said through gritted teeth, she held her sword up and threw it at the man, He screeched as the sword pierced his body, before enveloping him in smoke.

"Ah" Kiyomi jumped to the side, to avoid the giant that was now emerging from [Name's] zanpakto.

"Don't worry about him" [Name] spat "It's me you're fighting, he's just going to kill every Shinigami here while you take me on"

"B-but you don't even have your sword" Kiyomi stuttered. Kiyomi knew she was strong, but she couldn't help but feel that [Name] was even stronger than she let on.

"Don't worry about that either" [Name] said menacingly, as soon as she had finished speaking there was a loud bang, a black mist surrounded [Name], causing her hair to fly in all different directions. [Name] closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were completely black.

Kiyomi shielded her face as the black mist dissipated and a mass of spiritual pressure came her way, it was immense, it felt like she was being suffocated, it took all of her strength to stop herself from falling to her knees.

"Because I care about you... I won't make you suffer with a slow death"


	15. chapter 15 (final before additional ending)

(I'm sorry this is so rushed and crap!!!!!)

Kiyomi watched in horror as the spiritual pressure grew even stronger. She watched as the black mist grew in volume again, it looked as if [Name's] hand was sucking it up. Kiyomi couldn't move for the fear that she felt as she realized what was happening, the black mist was taking the shape of a sword in [Name's] hand. She could hear the sound of [Name's] bankai behind her too as it crashed around, slashing at any shinigami that got in its way.

[Name] gripped the newly formed sword and frowned at Kiyomi "Is there anything you would like to say to me before you die?" She asked.

"Yes," Kiyomi replied "Bankai"

[Name's] eyes widened in shock, but before Kiyomi got the chance to release her bankai [Name] swung her sword, not bothering to even approach Kiyomi.

The last thing that Kiyomi saw was the air ripple before everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Name] stood over Kiyomi's corpse, she had been severed from the waist down. She stared at the lifeless body as it started to break apart. She could tell that Kiyomi was scared when she died as her eyes were open so wide.

"Sorry" she whispered, but now wasn't the time to mourn. She had to find Aizen, he had already defeated the captains and gone through the dangai (tunnel to the soul society) She made her way through the dangai and noticed that the cleaner was gone, Aizen must have wanted to test his power.

When she'd made it through she saw Aizen, he had evolved again, but there was no sign of Gin.

"Aizen," She called out as she walked over to him "Where's Gin?"

"I killed him" he replied, facing [Name] and taking her hand in his "And Kiyomi? Your eyes are black again... and where's your zanpakto, what's that?" He said as he looked at the black sword [Name] held in her hand.

"I killed her" [Name] frowned, reality was starting to hit her "This sword is just an embodiment of my spiritual pressure. I left my zanpakto in fake Karakura town. Did Gin betray you?"

"Yes, he would have killed me if not for the hougyoku"

"How? You wouldn't usually let anyone hit you"

"I don't need to bother dodging with the hougyoku"

"Don't get cocky Aizen, it may be your downfall" [Name] sighed and tightened her grip on Aizen's hand. She wanted to cry, she was thinking about what she had done, all of those people she had killed, she was just as bad as those shinigami who had killed her mother and brother, just as bad as the soul king.

As if reading her thoughts, Aizen started to speak again "This will all be worth it in the end, we are doing this to better the soul society and its customs"

"I guess so" [Name] said as she fought back the cloud of darkness that was engulfing her heart. Suddenly there was a loud crash behind her, she quickly turned around and lifted her sword to block the attack.

"Saimei?" [Name] stuttered, as she looked at what she believed was her little brother, holding a sword to her. She heard Aizen say something, but couldn't make it out as she stared in disbelief at her little brother.

Everything was a blur, the only thing she could see clearly was her little brother, and he was holding a sword to her. "Saimei, why are you holding a sword to me?" she said as she lowered her own sword and attempted to walk closer to him. He didn't answer, maybe he was scared. [Name] lowered her spiritual pressure to try and make him feel more comfortable.

"[Name] she could vaguely hear Aizen shout, he almost sounded panicked and she didn't know why, she turned around to face Aizen and smile at him, she couldn't believe Saimei was still alive. When she saw Aizen she nearly screamed, he was shouting as he tried to break free of some sort of seal, [Name] went to run to him but before she began to move she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. She went to shout but the only thing that came out of her mouth was blood, her sword fell from her hand.

She lifted her hands to her neck, wondering what had happened.

'A sword?' She thought, as she grasped at the cold steel that was protruding from her neck. Her eyes widened as she slowly realized what had happened, someone had thrust a sword through her neck. She looked at Aizen, she could see he was frantic and shouting, he was trying to rip the seal from himself but it was reappearing faster than he could tear it away.

[Name] gasped as she felt the sword quickly pulled out of her neck, she felt the warm blood pouring down her chest and saw the world spin as she fell. Her head hit the concrete floor with a loud thud, her vision started to blur but she could make out Urahara standing above her. She could feel her life fading away, tears poured out of her eyes as she thought about how she would never see Aizen again if she died here. She tried to lift her hands to her neck to stop the bleeding but she didn't have the energy.

"Sorry but there's no stopping that wound from bleeding" Urahara said smiling down at her "Sorry about earlier," he continued "I knew if I showed up you would kill me, so I used a kido that would make you see me as someone you yearned for"

[Name] didn't have the energy to be angry, instead she tried to call out to Aizen, to tell him she loved him one last time, but she couldn't, instead, all she could do was close her eyes.


	16. Additional ending part 1

AN: So, I know the last chapter of the Aizen x reader story was ABSOLUTE CRAP... So... here is the beginning of the alternate ending. This contains tiny manga spoilers and is going off the assumption that souls from the soul society can get sent back to earth to be reborn in the same way souls are sent to the soul society. I hope you enjoy.

____________________________________________

_You watched as he ran towards you with a sword in his hand. He had managed to break free from his bonds and within the split second that they had snaked there way back around his body, he had pressed the hilt of his sword to your forehead. You felt your body tingling as you watched his face being swallowed by the bonds once again._

__

_"A.." You called out his name "Find me" You tried to scream, but you were too weak. You could feel the tears streaming down your face, the pain was disappearing, however, and you knew you were being sent back to the world of the living._

~~~~~~  
You shot up. You were panting, and there were tears streaming down your cheeks.

"Again?" You questioned. You had had another one of those dreams, you'd been having them for the past year or so. It was strange, they were all so vivid, and they were always about the same man, you could see his face as clear as the day, but you could never remember his name when you woke up. It was like you were in another world when you were asleep, like you had lived a whole different life, and every night, you would watch part of it. Your body felt heavy, you felt depressed. You didn't know why those dreams affected you so badly, they weren't even real.

You rubbed your eyes and swung your legs over the side of the bed so you could get up and get ready for work. You had managed to find a part time job while you were studying. You walked into the bathroom and switched on the light. You frowned when you saw your reflection, your eyes were puffy and red from the crying. You sighed once again. "This is ridiculous" You muttered.

You showered, got dressed and left the house. You walked to the subway station and made your way to the platform. You were standing there minding your own business, when you felt a tap on your shoulder, you turned around.

"Oh, hi Josh" You said. He was your co-worker, the two of you had been on a few dates recently and things seemed to be going well.

"Hi [Name]" He smiled at you.

You smiled back. Suddenly, you felt your heart rate speed up. You opened your mouth to say something, but you felt a strong pang in your stomach. You looked over Josh's shoulder. Your mouth dried up and your heart lurched. Stood on the other side of the station was man, with brown hair and brown eyes, he was staring at you and you couldn't take your eyes off him.

You swallowed thickly, he looked just like the man from your dream.

Josh could see you were staring at something so he turned around to have a look, he scanned the station quickly and turned back to you.

"Are you Ok [Name]? What are you staring at?" He questioned.

You forced your eyes away from the man and looked at Josh "That man with the brown hair, he's staring at me" You whispered.

Josh turned around once again "What man?" He turned back to you with a confused look on his face.

"That man right over the..." You trailed off, the man had disappeared. "Oh" You said, feeling confused. You could feel your heart rate beginning to slow down. "He must have gone" You muttered.


	17. additional ending part 2

_You felt your head spinning slightly as you cuddled up to him. There was a chill in the air and the heat from his body was the only thing that could warm you up._  
_"It's cold" You moaned, as you let your hand slide under his top and let your fingers ghost over his stomach. You felt him shudder beneath your touch and you could feel goosebumps forming on your own skin. "Yeah" He replied. "Thank you, A..." You removed your hand from his top and let your fingers trail across his lips softly. "For staying with me all of this time" You could feel the butterflies fluttering about now and your heart began to pump faster. You propped yourself up on your elbows, so you were looking down at him. You felt him place a hand on the back of your head and he pulled your face a little closer to his, just so that your noses were touching. You closed your eyes, waiting for him to pull you even closer. Finally, you felt the sweet touch of his lips on yours. You kissed him back, and climbed on top of him, so you could be even closer._

You shot up again, your skin was sticky with sweat and your heart was still beating fast. You'd had this dream before. You tried to recall the name of the man in your dreams, but every time you woke up, you couldn't remember it. You wiped the sweat that was trickling down your brow with the back of your hand.

You felt empty again, like something was missing. You sighed and looked over at the clock. It was only 1am. You knew if you went back to sleep, you would have another one of those dreams. You were half tempted, it was possible you would go back to the same dream and finish what you started, and part of you was enjoying that dream. However, it was also possible you would dream about something more disturbing, like the one where a blonde man stabbed you with a sword, or the one where you killed a woman. You weren't sure who she was, but your heart broke every time you had that dream.

You were thinking about whether to go downstairs and watch some t.v or whether to go back to sleep, when the feeling you had the other day in the subway station came back. You stomach lurched and your heart began to pump harder, you even started to tremble this time. It felt like there was a lump in your throat.

"[Name]"

You screeched and fell out of bed. You had just heard someone whisper your name, and you were sure you weren't hearing things. You scrambled to your feet, panicked, you went to run to the bedroom door, but there was someone stood there.

You froze for a moment, fear took over your body.

"GET OUT!" You managed to shout.

The figure standing in the door didn't budge though, instead it moved its hand and turned the light on.

Your stomach dropped. It was the man from your dreams, the man from the subway station.

"Who are you?!" You shouted at him. You stepped backwards, but were stopped from moving any further by the wall.

He took a step towards you. "Don't you remember me?" He asked calmly.

"Don't come near me!" You screeched. You were confused now, half of you felt fear, and the other half of you felt, relieved?

"[Name]" He said again, and stepped towards you again.

"If you come any closer, I will fight you! I will not go down without a fight!" You tried to muster up some courage.

The man smiled slightly at that "If you fight me, you'll kill me. You know that. You still have your spiritual pressure"

"Wha.." You stood there dumbfounded. He was a good 6 inches taller than you, he looked strong too.

He walked towards you, not stopping this time and stood directly in front of you. "I know you remember me" He said calmly again "The way you looked at me in the subway station, I know you remember me".

"I don't know you! Stalker!" You shouted, but deep down you felt like you did know him. You felt the lump in your throat growing harder, you thought you were going to cry, although not out of fear. For some reason you wanted to reach out, place your hand on his cheek, hug him and kiss him.

"I'll leave for now" He said "But I will come back again. You told me to find you, and I have been waiting a long time to see you again"

He turned around to walk away. You cursed yourself, but for some reason you couldn't stop yourself from reaching out and grabbing his arm.

"Wait..." You stuttered, you were crying now. As soon as your hand touched his arm a warm feeling washed over your body, the emptiness that you had felt earlier disappeared and you were overcome with emotion. "Wait," You said again "Aizen"

Your tears fell freely, you were overcome with a feeling of relief. "Aizen" you groaned and tightened your grip on his arm. Before you could reach out to him with your other hand, he had pulled you towards him and wrapped both arms around you, one tightly around your back and the other on the back of your head. He pulled your face towards his chest, your tears soaked his top. you felt him plant kisses and then rest his cheek on the top of your head as his hand softly stroked your back.

"Aizen" You said again, your voice was muffled by his chest and your crying. You had never felt like this before. You didn't understand what was going on, but you weren't in control of your body at that moment in time. You pulled away and looked up at him, his eyes were glassy and wet. You reached out and stroked his cheek, then his jaw, then his nose, you used your thumb to wipe away a tear that was about to roll down his cheek. You could not stop yourself, something inside you wanted to touch every part of him, to press your body against him, to be as close as physically possible to him, and the thought of anything other than that was what kept you crying. You couldn't say anything, you could only look at him, his brown eyes held your gaze. He used his thumb and forefinger to guide your lips towards his.

As soon as his lips touched yours, your fingers dug into his shoulders, pulling him close, his hand was still in your hair and he used it to push your face towards his and he kissed you hard, it was as if you were both scared you were going to get ripped apart. You didn't know how long you were both there, connected, but it felt like an eternity, a blissful eternity.


End file.
